11 Seconds Can Last a Lifetime
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie's thoughts during the kiss, and the immediate aftermath


I know we are all going nuts after the ending of last saturdays iCarly, and hundreds of iOMG fics are going to be written, so ifigured i may as well submit my own. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>00-01:<p>

Carly: Yes! She's kissing Brad! I knew she was in love with him

Sam: Oh. My. God. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I'm kissing Freddie!

Freddie: Oh. My. God! Sam's kissing me! What's going on, why is she kissing me?

01-02:

Carly: I told her if she just told him how she felt, then he… Wait a minute.

Sam: Ok. Ok, ok, ok! I'm kissing Freddie! God his lips feel so good!

Freddie: Okay, let's think this through. Fact one – She's kissing me.

02-03:

Carly: Hold up, that's not Brad… Who is that? I should know who that is.

Sam: I can't believe I'm doing this. I wasn't going to, but he just kept talking, and talking…

Freddie: Fact two – She's in love with Brad. Fact three: She hates me. Fact four – She's not kissing Brad.

03-04:

Carly: Oh. My. God. Is that… is that who I think it is?

Sam: I just couldn't take it anymore, I just had to kiss him!

Freddie: Fact five – She wouldn't be kissing me if she was in love with Brad. Would she?

04-05:

Carly: Oh. My. God. It is! That's Freddie!

Sam: Wait a minute, I'm kissing him… is he kissing back?

Freddie: No, she wouldn't. Fact six – she's not in love with Brad.

05-06:

Carly: Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! She's kissing Freddie, why is she kissing Freddie?

Sam: He's not kissing back, is he... Why isn't he kissing back?

Freddie: Fact eight - Moodface said she was in love. Or is that supposed to be fact seven?

06-07:

Carly: Oh, my god, it's Freddie! It was never Brad!

Sam: Oh my god, he's not kissing back. What am I going to do?

Freddie: Okay, forget the numbers. If she's not in love with Brad, who is she in love with?

07-08:

Carly: How long has she been in love with Freddie?

Sam: If he's not kissing back… God I wish I had kept my eyes open. Then I could have watched his expression.

Freddie: It couldn't be me, could it? She hates me!

08-09:

Carly: Was she in love with him when I was going out with him?

Sam: I can't open my eyes! I'm too scared! Oh god, I'm actually scared!

Freddie: She does hate me, doesn't she? I mean I hate her. Don't I?

09-10:

Carly: Oh no, she must have hated me! But what about Freddie? Is he still in love with me?

Sam: Okay, he's not kissing back. I should break off the kiss. Or should I?

Freddie: I mean I obviously don't hate her. I mean I always say I do, like she does, but I don't ever mean it.

10-11:

Carly: Oh, no, he's going to break her heart! Why does he have to be in love with me?

Sam: Ok, that's it, I'm stopping the kiss. Okay, he's just shocked that's all. But is that good or bad?

Freddie: As a matter of fact, I don't hate her. Exactly the opposite! Oh god, she's pulling away… What am I supposed to say?

12+

"I, uhhhh" Freddie stammers, trying to find the words to say how he feels, while still in shock over the unexpected surprise of both his newly realized feeling for Sam, as well as her newly revealed fellings for him.

"Sorry" Sam mumbles, trying not to look at him, yet unable to look away. His face was still in shock, like he was trying to put two and two together, and was failing. The suspense was killing her. She just wished he would figure it out already, and let her know how he felt.

"It's cool" Freddie responds. After breaking up with Carly, he had realized he didn't have feelings for her anymore, if he'd ever really had any to begin with. But now, was an even bigger realization, and he had no idea how to handle it.

Finally, he just decided to let go and do the first thing that came to his mind.

Yes! Carly screamed inside her head, as she watched Freddie grab Sam by the shoulders, and kiss her back the way she had kissed him.

* * *

><p>SEDDIE ALL THE WAY! I may write another iOMG fic, with each chapter being the point of view of a different character, covering the events of the whole night. I would include various missing scenes as well as the POVs of Brad, Gibby, and Spencer. Let me know if you all would enjoy reading that!<p>

One final note... Carly and Freddie's short interaction about "Horses" - BEST SCENE EVER! Or at least second best, if you count the kiss


End file.
